battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
Cold Environment | blocking = Partial | hp defense = | game file name = s_hunter }} Overview The Hunter is a unit that is capable of picking off Soldier and Critter units with relative ease, due to their high offense and damage bonuses against Critters, as well as ability to shoot past any non-Blocking units due to their Precise fire. Given their availability at earlier player levels, these bonuses will be useful since the majority of early encounters consist of unarmored Raiders and Critters. Though a bit more expensive than the Trooper (in time and resources), Hunters still fare better than the Trooper at Rank 1, especially with their Precise fire, but are still limited by their lengthy reload time of eight rounds. The Double Shot ability, available at Rank three, does double damage but comes with several drawbacks: the ammo consumption is doubled, the cooldown is increased to 2, the line of fire is changed from Precise to Direct, and it lacks the good critical hit bonuses of Aimed Shot. At Rank 5 and above, having the poison and fire arrow together makes a good double DoT combo. However, The 8''' turn reload time still remains a severe drawback compared to the Trooper's 3 turn reload. In PvP this unit has outclassed by units of similar UV once it's at Rank 5 or 6 (which is when it's at its most useful, due to the DoT attacks), making it hard to recommend at higher levels, but at lower PvP battles it may fare decently well, as Blocking units are nearly nonexistent, and as it can get the softer units hiding behind Riot Troopers. Attacks Compound Bow= | attack2 = , , | ammoused = 2 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 2 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | notes = -10 range mod | game file name = bow_2arrows }} | attack3 = , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Precise | effects = | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 3 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = bow_fire_arrow }} | attack4 = , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Precise | effects = | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 3 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = bow_poison_arrow }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 4; 6; 7; 8; 10; 11 }} Cost Trivia * Even when the Hunter has 0 ammo, there is always 3 arrows in his bag. * The hunter was the first imperial unit to wear red headgear. * He is one of the units that doesn't use a trench coat, although his clothing may look like a trench coat without sleeves. * He is also one of the few units that doesn't use the armored gloves that are used by the majority of the imperial units. Updates 2.2 Patch * Unit Value reduced: '''Rank 1: 5→4, Rank 3: 8→7, Rank 4: 9→8, Rank 5: 11→10 * Rank 2-5 promotion requirements not reduced. 2.0 Patch * Weapon upgrade option, Poisoned Arrow, added. * 2nd Ability Slot available at Rank 3, and total max increased to 3''' from '''2. 1.5 Patch * Weapon upgrade option, Fire Arrow, added. 1.3 Patch * Weapon upgrade option, Double Shot, added. * Primary weapon option, Aimed Shot, line-of-fire changed from Indirect to Precise. Gallery File:BN Avatar Hunter.png|Hunter avatar. File:Hunter_front.png|Front. File:Hunter_back.png|Back. File:Hunter_icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:1.1 Patch